Протонная бомба
Протонная бомба, известная также как тяжёлая космобомба ( ) - разрушительное авиакосмическое оружие, предназначавшееся для сброса на наземные цели или обшивку крупных кораблей. Боеприпас наиболее эффективен для атаки стационарных объектов, а также крупных медлительных целей или скоплений мелких. По тому же принципу работают протонные торпеды и гранаты. Описание В отличие от протонных ракет и торпед, у бомб отсутствовали двигатели. Больше места отводилось боеголовке повышенной мощности. Снаряд применялся там, где мог лететь по инерции или под действием силы тяжести. Ввиду ограниченных возможностей наведения, пилоты старались максимально сократить дистанцию до цели, рискуя не только быть сбитыми противником, но даже попасть в зону поражения собственного оружия. Тем не менее, манёвр был очень популярен, поскольку, в случае успеха, второго захода не требовалось, и некому было вести ответный огонь по уходящему бомбардировщику. Протонные бомбы могли быть улучшены]]. Так, осколочный вариант давал больший разброс, а модификация второго уровня компенсировала снижение убойной силы в первом случае. История TIE-бомбардировщики сбрасывают протонные бомбы, улучшенные моффом Ласром Далдано]] In 3951 BBY, Canderous Ordo, the first Mandalore following the Mandalorian Wars, destroyed the Ravager with four proton core bombs after battling Darth Nihilus beside the Jedi Exile. Millennia later, NB-1S Royal Bombers used by the Royal Naboo Security Forces carried proton bombs. At the same time, Trade Federation droid bombers also carried the weapons for use in the Invasion of Naboo. During the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, Galactic RepublicThe New Essential Chronology frigates launched space bombs on droid surface emplacements and large orbital space stations. Later during the Clone Wars, Republic and Separatist starfighters—V-wing starfighters and Belbullab-24 strike bombers, respectively—carried proton bombs During the time of the Galactic Civil War, Rebel Alliance BTL Y-wing starfighters could be armed with 20 proton bombs, and Imperial TIE/sa bombers also carried bombs. TIE bombers conducted numerous strikes against Rebel and civilian targets, while Y-wings were used in an assault on the Kile II spaceport and in a raid against a capacitor on Sullust. Rebel forces also used Y-wings with bombs during the Mission to the Maw and the Battle of Kothlis,Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader as well as the Battle of Dubrillion.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Many Imperial Navy starfighters with general purpose warhead launchers, such as the TIE/sa bomber, could carry proton bombs. Pilot Maarek Stele led a squadron of bomb-armed TIE Avengers to neutralize the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate Akaga, the latter which was sent on a mission by Admiral Harkov's forces to destroy the Interdictor Harpax.Star Wars: TIE Fighter Imperial TIE/sa bombers conducted a strike using proton bombs against the Halanit colony's dome.X-Wing: The Bacta War Proton bombs were still carried by TIE bombers used by the Imperial Remnant as late as 14 ABY. The Jedi Jaden Korr and Jedi Master Kyle Katarn encountered two bombers on a mission to Vjun. Borsk Fey'lya used a proton bomb kept in his office to destroy the Imperial Palace, taking the lives of twenty-five thousand Yuuzhan Vong warriors—and his own. За кулисами Proton bombs were first depicted in [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]].'' In the Star Wars: Rogue Squadron video game series, players may upgrade proton bombs if they picked up the technology in certain missions. In Star Wars: Battlefront II, the V-wing starfighters were equipped with proton bombs, although other sources such as Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections do not give them a secondary weapon. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Black Ice'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * Примечания